Przysypani
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Odcięci od reszty oddziału Cameron i Mq starają się sobie umilić czas. Przy okazji Cam musi zanalizować wiele nowych danych. :D


Autor: cybermirror

Cameron.

Cyborg niezwykłej urody.  
Obiekt westchnień wielu fanów pewnie, dlatego że utożsamiają ją z odtwórczynią jej postaci Summer.  
Załóżmy, że ludzkość potrafiłaby już dziś tworzyć takie maszyny.  
Zawsze tak samo piękna, silna, gotowa do największych poświęceń, nigdy nas nie opuści nie zawiedzie.  
Cechy, które chcielibyśmy widzieć u naszego życiowego partnera.  
Na pewno znaleźliby się ludzie, którzy mieliby kogoś takiego u swojego boku.  
Ale czy byliby szczęśliwi?  
Czy można nauczyć maszynę uczucia miłości?  
Czy raczej byłby to tylko rozkaz przywiązania zapisany gdzieś w programie?  
Na te i wiele innych pytań z tym związanych musimy sami sobie odpowiedzieć.

Po długich poszukiwaniach ruch oporu zlokalizował antenę nadawczą Skynetu, przy pomocy, której komunikował się ze swoją metalową armią.  
Opracowano plan zniszczenia urządzenia.  
Do akcji skierowano dużą część żołnierzy podziemia.  
Niestety Skynet przeznaczył do ochrony anteny olbrzymią ilość swojego wojska, która z potężną siłą przypuściła frontalny atak.  
W wyniku ich działań niewielka grupa bojowników została osaczona.  
W trakcie zaciskania się pierścienia, co chwilę ginęli ludzie szukający wyjścia z tego piekła.  
Pociski latały zewsząd.

- Nie wychylaj się. - Usłyszałem.  
- Musimy znaleźć kryjówkę.  
-Może wrócimy do tamtej ulicy? - Widziałem tam włazy kanałów. – Powiedziałem.  
Ruszyliśmy osłaniając się ścianami domów.  
Z nad budynku wyskoczył HK.  
- Tutaj. Wbiegliśmy w korytarz.  
Potężny wybuch zatrząsł ziemią pod stopami.  
Dom, w który byliśmy zaczął się walić.  
W ostatnim momencie wpadliśmy do otwartego pomieszczenia.  
Za nami spadały belki i gruz.  
Tumany kurzu wypełniły całą przestrzeń.  
Usłyszałem. – Padnij i poczułem jak terminator ląduje na moich plecach.  
Nastała cisza. Chyba straciłem przytomność.

Ocknąłem się. W ciemnościach poczułem delikatny ucisk na szyi.  
- Twoje funkcje życiowe powracają do normalnego stanu. - Usłyszałem.  
Drugi raz w życiu czułem dotyk Cameron. Co prawda za pierwszym razem 2 godziny byłem nie przytomny, ale teraz było już bardzo delikatnie.  
- Mq słyszysz mnie?  
- Słyszę. Co tak ciemno? - Spytałem.  
- Jesteśmy przysypani.  
- Leż spokojnie. – Powiedziała i zniknęła w mroku.  
- Cameron gdzie idziesz?  
- Cicho, słucham odgłosów z zewnątrz.  
Po chwili ciszy dodała:  
- Jesteś pod gruzami bezpieczny, ale maszyny cały czas tam są.  
- Mamy radio, wezwiemy pomoc i zacząłem szukać po omacku mojej torby.  
- Nie możesz go teraz użyć, bo go namierzą. Odparła.  
- To nie jest dobry pomysł, mogą zginąć kolejni ludzie.  
Wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do ciemności. Usłyszałem ciche opukiwanie ściany.  
-, Co robisz? - Spytałem.  
- Trzeba dostarczyć ci tlen. - Pomieszczenie jest duże, ale bez wymiany powietrza umrzesz.  
No to mnie pocieszyła. Pomyślałem.  
Z drugiej jednak strony dobrze, że tu jest. Tylko z nią mam szanse przeżyć.  
Dźwięk pukania zmienił ton, po czym usłyszałem głuche walnięcie w ścianę i sypiący się gruz.  
- To komin i dodała wyczuwam dopływ powietrza.  
Znalazłem torbę i wyciągnąłem latarkę. W zapalonym świetle zobaczyłem, że stoi ze specyficznym ułożeniem głowy. Znowu słucha.  
Zacząłem rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko było białe od pyłu włącznie z nami. Pod ścianą stała jakaś wielka skrzynia albo wywrócona szafa.  
Tylko w jednym miejscu między gruzem był nieokurzony ślad postaci człowieka.  
Zaraz. Zaraz. Przypomniałem sobie.  
- Cameron uratowałaś mi życie, zakryłaś mnie własnym ciałem.  
- Dziękuję.  
- Nie ma, za co. Rzekła.  
Terminator osłonił mnie własnym ciałem.  
Każdy inny żołnierz martwił by się o siebie aby przeżyć a co dopiero maszyna.  
Dlaczego to zrobiła? Ta myśl cały czas chodziła mi po głowie.  
Wyjąłem bukłaczek wody by przepłukać usta od pyłu.  
- Oszczędzaj wodę. - Odezwała się znowu Cameron  
Tak, wiem mamusiu. Pomyślałem.  
Wstałem otrzepałem się trochę z kurzu. Podszedłem obejrzeć skrzynię.  
Nic ciekawego, parę starych gazet. Wyciągnąłem je by popatrzyć.  
Usiadłem na skrzyni i zacząłem wertować strony.  
Cameron podeszła bliżej zerkając, co robię.  
Wyprzedziłem jej pytanie.  
- Stare z przed wojny.  
Usiadła obok.  
- Musimy przeczekać do zmroku.  
- Ty tu rządzisz. Odparłem i dodałem: tylko jak z stąd wyjdziemy?  
- Za kominem jest wolna przestrzeń.  
- Najgłośniejsze dźwięki pochodzą stamtąd, więc będzie tam wyjście.  
Uspokoiła mnie psychicznie. Wie, co robi.  
Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na rozkładówce. Akt dziewczyny lekko pobudził moją wyobraźnię.  
- Twoje tętno przyspieszyło. Słabo ci? - Odezwała się.  
-Wręcz odwrotnie. -Normalny mężczyzna na widok pięknej, gołej kobiety tak reaguje.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
-, Czego nie rozumiesz?  
- Normalny mężczyzna. - Odparła.  
-, Bo są jeszcze inni, kochający inaczej.  
- Nie rozumiem. - Ponowiła.  
- Są mężczyźni, co kochają kobiety i mężczyźni, co kochają siebie nawzajem.  
- Ludzie są skomplikowani. - Stwierdziła.  
- Patrząc na piękną kobietę widzimy w niej obiekt pożądania.  
- Miłość, sex i te sprawy. -Wtedy krążenie krwi przyśpiesza.  
- Powinnaś wiedzieć coś w tym temacie.  
- Niewiele. Odpowiedziała.  
- John nie rozmawiał z tobą?  
- John ma ważniejsze sprawy.  
- Jest chwila czasu.  
- Chcesz porozmawiać o tym, bo mnie to ciekawi? - Spytałem.  
-, O czym?  
-No wiesz miłość, sex?  
- Mogę zadowolić mężczyznę.  
- No dobrze. - A uczucia?  
- Dane, które otrzymuję można nazwać uczuciem.  
-, Czyli jak ktoś się w tobie zakocha to ty tę miłość odwzajemnisz?  
- Tak. Odparła krótko.  
- Masz kogoś? Spytała.  
- Mam. Ale jeszcze o tym nie wie. Dodałem.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- Moje serce wzdycha do kogoś bez wzajemności.  
-, Do kogo?  
Powiedzieć jej. Myślałem.  
Jak powiem to znowu mogę dostać w łeb, ale z drugiej strony uratowała mi życie?  
Po chwili ciszy:  
- Allison? Dodała.  
- Próbowałem. Nic z tego.  
- Allison chyba kręci z Trzynastkiem.  
- Nie ma go po nocach a rano jak się zjawi to ma głupawy uśmiech na twarzy.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- No sypiają chyba razem. Sex.  
- Musisz powiedzieć Allison o swoich uczuciach.  
- Nie. - Nie muszę, bo to jest ktoś inny.  
Trzeba iść, vabank. Pomyślałem.  
- Jest druga, Allison.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- W bazie są dwie identyczne dziewczyny.  
Cameron wstała i podeszła do ściany. Znowu słuchała odgłosów z zewnątrz.  
No masz. Ja jej miłość wyznaję a ona pilnuje dziury w ścianie. Pomyślałem.  
Jesteśmy sam na sam, może to być jedyna okazja. Mogę przecież nie dożyć jutra..  
Po dłuższej chwili wróciła i usiadła.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
-, Czego znowu nie rozumiesz?  
- Tylko ja jestem identyczna jak Allison.  
- No właśnie.  
- Mnie kochasz? Spytała.  
Zrobiłem głęboki wdech i odważnie powiedziałem.  
- Tak.  
- Jestem maszyną.  
- Jesteś bardzo piękną maszyną.  
- Obiektem moich snów i marzeń.  
- Zakochałem się w tobie jak tylko zjawiłaś się w bazie i gdyby nie John to już dawno byś o tym wiedziała.  
- Moim nadrzędnym zadaniem jest ochrona Johna.  
- I nic więcej? Spytałem.  
- John nic nie mówił.  
- Widzisz, ludzie potrafią odczytać sygnały wysyłane przez druga osobę i nic nie muszą mówić.  
- Nie rozumiem. Znowu odparła.  
- Gorące spojrzenia, przyjmowane pozy, ubiór, tak zwana mowa ciała.  
- Nie prościej powiedzieć, że się kogoś kocha? Spytała.  
- Nie zawsze. Czasami brak odwagi a czasem obawa, że obiekt twoich westchnień cię odrzuci.  
- A to potem boli.  
Nastała cisza. Chyba nad czymś myślała.  
- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz wiec i ja powinnam odpowiedzieć, że ciebie kocham.  
- Tak. Nie . . . Tak. - Czekaj. - Kobieta może odpowiedzieć tak, jeśli też kocha.  
-, Ale jak go odrzuci to sprawi mu przykrość? Spytała.  
-, Dlatego trzeba wiedzieć, jakie się ma uczucia względem tej osoby.  
- Skomplikowane. Powiedziała.  
To będzie droga przez mękę. Pomyślałem.  
- Nie rozumiesz jak działam.  
- No nie.  
- Odbieram zewnętrzne dane, analizuję, wyciągam wnioski.  
- Teraz już w ogóle nie rozumiem. Odpowiedziałem.  
- Ty mówisz, że mnie kochasz. Tak?  
- Tak. Potwierdziłem.  
- To są dane wejściowe, analizuję, wyciągam wniosek:  
- Odpowiedzieć tym samym i pocałować.  
- No. Teraz mówisz do rzeczy. Uśmiechnąłem się.  
-, Ale nie wiesz czy mnie kochasz?  
Znów nastała cisza.  
Wiesz, co to za uczucie? Spytałem  
Po chwili odpowiedziała. - Nie wiem.  
Spojrzałem na jej twarz i ujrzałem oczy, które jak by szukały odpowiedzi.  
Zrobiło mi się przykro, że zapędziłem się tak daleko. I pomyślałem:  
Jak pokazać jej to uczucie?  
- Przepraszam. - Niepotrzebnie spytałem.  
- Nic się nie stało. Odpowiedziała.  
- Cały czas się uczę.  
- Zastanawiam się jak pokazać ci miłość? - Jak przekazać to uczucie?  
- Dobra. - Inaczej.  
-Jako mężczyzna, podobam ci się? Spytałem.  
- Nie analizuję czy ktoś jest piękny czy brzydki.  
- A na podstawie charakteru?  
- Tak.  
-, Co tak?  
- Czy stwarza zagrożenie czy nie.  
- No to jak mnie oceniasz?  
- Nie jesteś dla mnie zagrożeniem. Powiedziała.  
- Fajnie, bo jeśli kocham to nigdy nie będę dla ciebie zagrożeniem i to ma działać w obie strony.  
- Wzajemne bezpieczeństwo. Powiedziałem na wszelki wypadek.  
- Po za tym miłość można okazywać drugiej osobie na różne sposoby.  
- Poprzez miłe słowa, gesty, spojrzenia.  
- Wspólne spędzanie czasu przy zajęciach, zabawie czy wypoczynku.  
- Okazywanie szacunku, tolerancji, kompromisu, spontaniczności.  
- Poprzez przyjaźń no i . . .  
- Sex.  
Sam nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to powiedziałem.  
- Rozumiesz mnie? Spytałem.  
- Rozumiem.  
Uff. Odetchnąłem.  
- Ja, że ciebie kocham jestem gotów na to wszystko a ty?  
- Tak spróbuję. Odpowiedziała.  
-, Czyli jest szansa abym mógł cię pocałować. Drążyłem dalej.  
Pojawił się na jej twarzy lekki niedowierzający uśmiech.  
- No, co? Dałem ci dane, ty je analizujesz i wyciągasz wnioski.  
- Pytam, bo okazuje szacunek.  
-, Więc mogę cię pocałować?  
- Chcesz pocałować maszynę?  
- Tak.  
- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego? - Spytała.  
- Już mówiłem. Jesteś piękna, nawet tak ubrudzona jak teraz, co dodało jeszcze większego uroku.  
- Zewnętrznie wręcz idealna.  
- Na dodatek zawsze taka będziesz.  
- A najbardziej intryguje mnie na ile jesteś maszyną a na ile kobietą.  
- Pragnę cię nawet w takiej chwili czy sytuacji, jakiej teraz jesteśmy.  
Powiedziałem najprościej jak się dało.  
- To jest właśnie miłość.  
Zbliżyła swoją głowę do mnie i powiedziała:  
- No to sprawdź.  
Nareszcie. Moja cierpliwość została wynagrodzona. Pomyślałem.  
Odsunąłem ręką jej włosy.  
W świetle latarki wyglądała bosko, jak pobrudzona niewinna dziewczynka.  
Przytrzymałem jej policzek i przyłożyłem wargi do jej lekko rozwartych ust.  
Były . . .  
Były . . . Taa…akie mięciutkie.  
Ale suche i o zgrozo . . .  
Nieruchome.  
Cofnąłem się i od razu się odezwała:  
- Masz podwyższoną temperaturę i ciśnienie.  
- Nie no, to nie było romantyczne.  
- Całowałeś już kiedyś mężczyznę?  
- Tak. Odparła.  
- Johna w policzek.  
- To nie było całowanie.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
-, Kiedy para się całuje, jedno z nich podąża ruchem warg za drugim.  
- Policzek wiec odpada.  
- Na ogół maja przymknięte oczy a ich ręce obejmują lub błądzą po ciele całującej osoby.  
- A po namiętnym pocałunku nie wyjeżdżają z takim tekstem.  
Zauważyłem, że znowu nasłuchiwała. Pytanie: czy mnie czy dźwięk z zewnątrz?  
- Spróbujemy jeszcze raz? Spytałem.  
Spojrzała na mnie i kiwnęła głową.  
Ale skup się. To, co dzieje się na zewnątrz jest teraz mniej ważne.  
- Moim priorytetem jest wydostać nas stąd. - Powiedziała.  
- Świat na zewnątrz istnieje i będzie istniał.  
- Nigdzie nam nie ucieknie.  
- Przestaw teraz priorytet na to, że jestem w tobie zakochany do szaleństwa a ty próbujesz to  
odwzajemnić.  
- Chcesz ze mną uprawiać sex? Spytała.  
- Hmm. . . - Z rozkoszą o ile to możliwe i musi to być romantyczne przeżycie a nie akt desperacji.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- Pragnę abyś zachowywała się jak kobieta.  
-, Jeśli mogę to chcę ciebie tego nauczyć.  
- Pomóc zrozumieć, co to jest miłość.  
Przysunęła się ponownie.  
- Pamiętasz, co mówiłem?  
- Wszystko rejestruję.  
- Wystarczyło powiedzieć: pamiętam.  
Delikatnie wplotłem swe palce w jej włosy i zacząłem jeszcze raz całować.  
Tym razem już było dobrze, więc delikatnie przejechałem języczkiem po wnętrzu jej ust.  
Tak samo mięciutki jak wargi języczek też poruszył się a rękami chwyciła moje ramiona.  
Parę długich chwil to trwało a mnie robiło się niewygodnie siedząc tak skręcony.  
Przerwałem.  
I już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zdążyłem przystawić palec do ust i wyszeptać: - Ciii….  
Ogarniało mnie lekkie zadowolenie, gdy nie wytrzymała i musiała powiedzieć:  
- Twoje gruczoły wydzielają bardzo dużo śliny.  
- Moje tak nie działają.  
- To dobrze. Odparłem. - Uzupełniamy się.  
- Tak to się właśnie dzieje podczas pocałunku i dodałem teraz już było dobrze.  
Wstałem chwyciłem za ręką, aby też wstała objąłem delikatnie i wpiłem się w jej usta.  
Jakże inne, trochę dziwne, ale budzące we mnie ogromne pożądanie.  
Poczułem, że też mnie obejmuje. Swoimi rękoma zaczęła przyciskać mnie do siebie.  
Oparłem się na jej piersiach, Też były mięciutkie.  
Ucisk stawał się coraz mocniejszy i . . .  
Nie do zniesienia.  
- Nie tak mocno, bo mnie złamiesz. Wyszeptałem.  
- Czujesz coś?  
- Nie wiem. Odparła.  
- Dla mnie jest to bardzo przyjemne uczucie, więc dla ciebie też powinno.  
- Skomplikowane. Odpowiedziała.  
-Nie rozumiem.  
- Moje receptory coś odbierają, ale nie wiem czy to przyjemność.  
- To zanotuj w swojej pięknej, kochanej główce, że to, co odbierasz to czysta przyjemność i to nie jedyna w życiu.  
- Nie rozumiem. Znowu odparła.  
-Są jeszcze inne przyjemności.  
-Na przykład sex? Spytała.  
- Na przykład sex.  
-, Co ty z tym sexem? Odpowiedziałem.  
-, Jeśli mnie kochasz to chcesz uprawiać sex.  
- A jak ktoś inny powie, że cię kocha to też mu się oddasz? Tak nie można.  
- Nie wiem ty jesteś pierwszy.  
- No może niech tak zostanie. Do póki żyję.  
Ale zrozumiałem ją. Dane, analiza, wnioski.  
- Wiesz. Odparłem.  
-, Chociaż to może być jedyna okazja, aby się przekonać.  
- Nie tak o tym wszystkim marzyłem.  
- Z jednej strony ciekawość i rosnące podniecenie tego pragnie a z drugiej obawiam się rozczarowania.  
- Romantycznie tu może nie jest, ale jak wyrazisz zgodę to dam z siebie wszystko.  
Stojąc tak razem w swoich objęciach i patrząc w swoje oczy nastała cisza  
- Rozumiesz mnie? Spytałem.  
- Nie rozumiem. Odparła.  
I dodała:  
- Dobrze, rozbiorę się.  
- Nie. Odpowiedziałem.  
- Wszystko w swoim czasie.  
- Będę mówił ci albo robił, co należy i proszę jak już cos powiesz to niech to będzie miłe.  
- Zgoda?  
- Tak.  
Pocałowałem ją ponownie i pomyślałem. Tak, jest cała moja i tylko moja.  
Zacząłem ściągać jej kurtkę potem swoją. Rozłożyłem obie na ziemi obok skrzyni.  
Cameron spoglądała, co robię.  
Powróciłem w jej objęcia i dosłownie przyssałem się do niej.  
Nie mogłem dojść do tego, co jest nie tak z jaj ustami.  
Sam ich smak i dotyk bardzo mnie podniecał.  
Po chwili jednak rozluźniłem się i moje dłonie wylądowały na jej tali, ale tylko przez krótki moment spoczywały i zeszły niżej na pośladki.  
Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, aby poczuć jej ciało.  
Cameron wiedziała już, co zrobić ze swoimi rękoma.  
Delikatnie masowała moje plecy, kark i głowę przytrzymując ją, gdy wodziła swoim języczkiem w moich ustach.  
Moje ręce zaczęły rozpinać pasek, potem spodnie.  
Ściągnąłem je poza biodra i wodząc od pośladków wędrowały pod koszulą aż dotarły do zapięcia staniczka.  
Skóra była chłodnawa, ale nie zimna i niesamowicie delikatna.  
Odklejając jedną stronę ust wybełkotałem:  
- Możesz robić to samo, co ja.  
Zaczęła powoli rozpinać guziki mojej koszuli, a potem pieściła rękami mój tors.  
To było cudowne uczucie.  
Ja w miedzy czasie zdążyłem uporać się z zapięciem jej staniczka. Moje obie dłonie dotarły każda do swojej piersi i pieściły je przez chwilę.  
Nie jedna kobieta mogłaby pozazdrościć tego kształtu, miękkości a zarazem jędrności.  
Niestety musiałem cofnąć dłonie, bo Cameron ściągała ze mnie koszulę. Nasze usta cały czas przywierały do siebie, bo nadal nie mogłem dojść, co w nich takiego wspaniałego no i aby nie mogła nic powiedzieć.  
Długo nie byłem dłużny z jej koszulą, szybko rozpiąłem guziczki i zdjąłem razem ze stanikiem.  
Nie mogłem jeszcze spojrzeć na półnagą Cameron, ale czułem się coraz bardziej podniecony.  
Na dodatek dobrała się już do moich spodni i szortów.  
Zatrzymałem jej dłoń.  
- Jak mnie tam dotkniesz to będzie po wszystkim.  
Wyszeptałem jej w usta i sięgnąłem za to swoją dłonią pod majteczki.  
Chciałem sprawdzić czy i w tym miejscu jest wszystko jak trzeba.  
Wyczułem niewielką ilość włosków na jej łonie.  
Dalej ręka nie mogła się przecisnąć przez zaciśnięte uda.  
Odkleiłem się wreszcie od jej ust i zacząłem ściągać jej spodnie.  
- Poczekaj zrobię to sama. Powiedziała.  
Sam też zacząłem się rozbierać.  
Po chwili staliśmy przed sobą nago.  
Jej wzrok skupił się na moim stojący członku, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem  
Sięgnąłem do latarki, aby obrócić ją w naszą stronę.  
Kiedy wreszcie zobaczyłem ją w lepszym świetle byłem podniecony do granic możliwości.  
Spojrzała na mnie z takim delikatnym uśmiechem, który zapamiętam do końca życia.  
Była cudowna.  
Bardzo szczupła, ale jej piersi i biodra były pełne, ponętne, takie kobiece.  
Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać i podszedłem do niej.  
Zacząłem całować jej szyję. Skóra była niesamowita.  
Potem zszedłem w dół pomiędzy cudowne piersi.  
Od razu zacząłem je pieścić, całować i lizać.  
Jej dłonie pieściły moje włosy.  
Wróciłem do jej ust by dalej móc je całować.  
Przycisnęła mnie do siebie.  
Ocierający się o jej krocze mój członek doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa.  
Mógłbym przysiąc, że jeszcze chwila i eksploduję.  
- Połóż się. Powiedziałem.  
Cameron milczała. Wszystko bacznie obserwowała.  
Trochę dziwnie się poczułem.  
Coś jakbym dobierał się do dziewicy.  
Zaraz. Zaraz. Przecież ona jest dziewicą.  
Ułożyła się na plecach na naszych ubraniach.  
Rozłożyłem jej uda szeroko i ujrzałem to, co ma każda kobieta.  
Została już tylko jedna tajemnica do odkrycia.  
W międzyczasie trochę ochłonąłem.  
Ukląkłem między jej udami i ręką zacząłem badać jej myszkę.  
Cameron splotła swoje palce i wsunęła pod głowę.  
Przed oczami mignął mi obraz kobiety mówiącej no załatw to i spadamy.  
Moje palce błądziły jej mięciutkim wzgórku czasami zjeżdżając wzdłuż szparki.  
- Nic nie mówisz. Powiedziałem.  
- Chciałeś bym nic nie mówiła.  
- Obserwuję cię.  
- Rozumiem, że nie byłaś jeszcze tak blisko z mężczyzną.  
- Nie. Odparła.  
-, Więc jak to się mówi jesteś dziewicą.  
- Tak. - Nie obawiaj się, będziesz miło zaskoczony. Zapewniła.  
W przypływie odwagi wsunąłem palec do jaj szparki.  
Nie była mokra, ale i nie sucha tak samo jak jej usta.  
Dość. Pomyślałem. Pośliniłem go i pomagając sobie ręką wszedłem do połowy.  
- Ciasno. Wyszeptałem.  
- Nic nie mogę zrobić. Odpowiedziała.  
-, Ale to jest dobrze. Dodałem. I pomyślałem: faktycznie niczym się nie różni od kobiety.  
Rozłożyłem jej uda jeszcze szerzej i przywarłem ciałem do niej, objęła moją głowę i całując ją zacząłem się w niej poruszać.  
Rytmicznie, miarowo.  
Pieszczoty jej dłoni wydawały się już takie kobiece, potęgowały podniecenie.  
Nie mogłem już powstrzymać pożądania, ale wycofałem się.  
- To już? Spytała.  
- Nie, muszę trochę ochłonąć.  
- Rozumiem, bo twoje tętno skoczyło na 140 uderzeń.  
Cały czas mnie badasz?  
- Muszę zrozumieć jak to działa. Odpowiedziała.  
- Też już teraz zrozumiałem.  
Usiadłem na ziemi opierając się plecami do skrzyni.  
- Chodź, usiądź na mnie. Powiedziałem.  
Siadając przytrzymałem ją, aby wprowadzić moja męskość.  
- Teraz delikatnie i nie dużo unoś się i opadaj. Wyszeptałem.  
Zrozumiała, o co chodzi.  
Ja mogłem pieścić piersi i kraść całusy przy każdym jej ruchu.  
Mijały chwile. Roskosz, którą dostawałem była nie do opisania.  
Jeszcze kilkanaście jej rytmicznych ruchów krew się zagotowała i chwilę potem doszedłem.  
Ciepło mojego nasienia przyjemnie rozlało się po wnętrzu Cameron.  
-Już.  
- Wiem. Powiedziała.  
Wtuliłem się w jej objęcia.  
Nasze usta zbliżyły się do siebie i zatopiły się w głębokim i namiętnym pocałunku.  
Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy.

Po dłuższej chwili zapytałem.  
-, Co powiesz o tym wszystkim?  
- Musiałeś bardzo to przeżywać.  
- Przyśpieszony oddech, temperatura ciała się podniosła a w końcowym momencie tętno skoczyło do 180 na minutę.  
- Około 6 ml nasienia, które wtłoczyłeś we mnie daje 500 mln plemników.  
- Bardzo ciekawa definicja, sexu. Uśmiechnąłem się.  
- Wiesz jak ja powiem?  
- Niczym niepohamowana, dzika, namiętna rozkosz.  
-, Ale i tak cię kocham i będę kochał. Wyszeptałem.  
- Mq spróbuję ciebie też pokochać. I tym razem Cameron pocałowała mnie.  
Do późnego wieczora nasze ciała nie rozstawały się.

Gdy uznała, że jest bezpiecznie, wydostała nas z tej pułapki, chociaż mnie było tam z nią cudownie.  
Dotarliśmy do bazy gdzie smutek z powodu klęski trochę osłabł na nasz widok.  
Może na wojnie dziś przegraliśmy, ale ja czułem zwycięstwo, chociaż dziwnie łatwo poszło.  
Nie wiem może jednak są w niej jakieś uczucia lub się obudziły.  
Na pewno będę wspominał te chwile spędzone z nią razem i czekał na następne.

Jedyną tajemnicą, która mnie cały czas nurtuje to ten jej smak.  
Nie mogę go porównać do niczego znanego.  
Czyżby był niepowtarzalny?


End file.
